In a replacement metal gate integration scheme, wet etch chemistries used for a polysilicon removal process can exhibit non-ideal etch selectivity between polysilicon and silicon oxide or between polysilicon and silicon nitride layers. A non-deal selectivity for the etching chemistry could mean that the surrounding materials will be etched or damaged during the polysilicon removal process, which can result in defects (e.g., particle generation, material diffusion, material degradation, etc.), electrical performance degradation (e.g., leakage current), and wafer yield loss.